dead_risingfandomcom-20200223-history
Colby's Movieland
is a Paradise Plaza movie theater in Dead Rising. It is the only cinema in Willamette Parkview Mall. There are restrooms in this theater, other than Flexin' this is the only store which has a save point. True Eye Cult After the unannounced Paradise Plaza scoop The Cult on Day 2 at 1:00 pm, the True Eye Cult take over this theater. During this time, no zombies are found in the theater. Theaters one, two, and five have several cult members inside and the hallway to theaters three, four, and five is blocked by cult members. The scoop A Strange Group takes place in theater four. After this scoop, the cultists disappear, and the zombies immediately return to the theater. Prestige point stickers There are 10 prestige point stickers in Colby's Movieland, with 10% of the stickers, Colby's is the largest collection of prestige point stickers. Dead rising pp paradise plaza (3).png|Megaman cardboard movie display at entrance. Dead rising prestige point colbys movieland sign.png|Sign above entrance, with a prestige point sticker Dead rising colbys movie theater front lobby and store (6).png|Ratman cardboard movie display at entrance Dead rising colbys cut out with pp 2 total (2).png|Movie shop cardboard stand with a prestige point sticker. Dead rising colbys movie theater front lobby and store (2).png|Ratman display with prestige point sticker. Dead rising colbys cut out with pp 2 total.png|Movie gift shop cardboard stand with a prestige point sticker. Dead rising colby's pp movie posters (3).png|One of the prestige point posters in the snack bar. Dead rising colby's pp movie posters (2).png|second Dead rising colby's pp movie posters.png|third Dead rising colby's pp movie posters (4).png|final Gift Shop The gift shop is across from the theater's concession stand. Gift shop prestige point stickers Movie shop cardboard stand with a prestige point sticker. Ratman display with prestige point sticker. Movie gift shop cardboard stand with a prestige point sticker. Gift shop images Dead rising colbys movie theater front lobby and store.png|Ratman promotions and merchandise. Dead_rising_colby's_movieland_t-shirts.png Dead rising colbys movie theater front lobby and store (3).png Dead rising mega man hat.png|Mega Man Helmet stand in store. Cinema 1 Cinema 2 Cinema 3 Cinema 4 Cinema 4 is a one of the five theaters in Colby's Movieland. The A Strange Group scoop and Movieland Warehouse are found in this theater. Cinema 5 Trivia * The lobby garbage can usually has a baseball bat inside. * Frank can throw paint cans on the movie theater screen to make pretty abstract art. The paint is gray instead of blue. * The name "Movieland" and possibly the lack of chairs in one cinema are references to Viewtiful Joe Images Dead rising cinema theaters (2).png|Dark hallways to movie theaters Dead rising cinema theaters (5).png Dead rising pp paradise plaza.png|Close up of prestige point sticker on Ratman Dead rising pp paradise plaza (2).png Dead_rising_IGN_colby's_movieland_concession_stand.jpg Dead_rising_IGN_colbys_movieland_theater_2.jpg Dead rising colbys movieland.PNG Dead_rising_restroom_colby's.png File:Dead rising colbys movieland white suit.jpg Dead rising colbys movie theater front lobby and store (4).png Dead rising colbys movieland entrance plaza ad.png|Advertisement for Colby's Movieland in Entrance Plaza Dead rising colbys movie theater front lobby and store (5).png|Ratman movie poster Notes See also External links Category:Unique stores